


Probe

by Oscarthegrouch



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugged Sex, Forced Marriage, I made poor Brucie a dick, M/M, My First Fanfic, sorry Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is sent to another pack where he is to become the mate of the Night Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might be slow to update after chapter four because writting is like pulling teeth. I also might make grammatical mistakes because long story short english is my second language. So: pardon my english.  
> I wanted to contribute because I love you all, authors, fan-art creators, thanks for making my nights (because I read in the evening). Thanks for making your hands and brains work. Please don't stop. Ever.

No matter how hard he slammed his fists unto the dark door, or how far he would push his voice, no one came.  
A quick pause broke through the ceaseless cacophony, letting gentler sounds resonate. Tiny pathetic whimpers escaped from the unlit tent followed by sniffles, till eventually the banging and pleading were resumed.

They weren't mean or anything. Just somewhat selfish. Like a majority of people they found that pushing away the feeling of guilt by telling themselves lies was easy and efficient and proceeded so, although they still picked up their pace or covered their ears when nearing the place where the boy was kept.  
Anyway he would be gone in a few days.

The day he would be taken kept coming closer, *Chronos mercilessly accomplishing his duty. The boy's voice now raw had silenced as well as his red angry hands.  
He had stopped protesting altogether. Let out an occasional whimper here and there but had finally forced his brain to ingrain the fact that there was no turning back.  
He resented his family for abandoning him. He resented his friends for not being in his stead and most of all he resented himself for exposing himself so.

The day he would be leaving, the boy woke up to a large breakfast. Meats, eggs and fruits laying at his disposal were to be found, they were fresh and colorful but didn't awaken his appetite. On the contrary. They twisted his guts, cold damp panic washing over him. He whimpered, wishing for his father's croon and mother's warm scent.  
If only he had been submissive and obedient back then. A good-bye party would have been thrown, he could have spent his last days with his friends and nights at his family's den. Now it was too late, they were going to take him away in the following hours and he would never see home again.

His loved ones did come. He heard shuffling, multiple foot steps and the small door opened. The guard with warning eyes downcasted on him stepped aside letting him go out. As he laid a foot outside the cage he caught a whiff of his parents. Smelling them eased the tension in his body and he followed their smell hesitantly eyes still adjusting to the filtered light. They hugged him and kissed him. Whispering praises and wishes to his ears. Telling him they had heard him call but weren't allowed to approach, making them sick and hollow because they loved him so. 

Then all too quickly he was put back in the cage and itself was lifted then put on a small carriage guarded by hunters of his pack. A signal broke and the horses started walking at the direction of the rains, following a path of greenery to where the boy was meant to be taken.  
The voyage lasted a few days, during which the boy had slept spasmodically. Resigned, he cried most of the time. Pushing away the thoughts of his soon to come defloration when he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer ╚(.\\_/. )╝ !

The clan had grown. It had needed to expand, to take more space. 

Not wanting to fight the others the leader came to Bruce Wayne, Alpha of the great pack of Gotham. He asked for empathy and told him of their dear need to acquire knew lands in order to hunt and feed proprerly the population. 

He promised in exchange to offer the forces of the clan might there be a war. The *Rex accepted to yield some land but demanded to be given a fertile Omega to carry his descendant too. 

 

The Night Lord, as he was called, came on a nice sunny day of winter.  
The smell of snow in the air carried by a brisk playful wind caressed the unmated Omegas as they gathered up to meet with the Alpha. The morning light highlighting their traits and the cold giving there cheeks a rosy complexion.

Richard shouldn't have been there. They were plenty of gentle, sweet scented Omegas that would have pleased in everyway the male. He would have picked one and brought it with him. He never would have learned of his existence and still be satisfied. 

But the little teen had been curious. 

The presence of younger Omegas, those who hadn't yet reached sixteen, wasn't mandatory. But the Rex, the Night Lord, the Great Alpha the Undefeated Warrior, so many names, so many praises to one. How could curiosity not be arisen?  
One little peek, that's what he had went for with his friends. Just one innocent look at the man.

When the skittish little group got to the center, the Omegas were already there. A thick smell of submissiveness and courting filled the air. 

From their little corner they could only see the rich dark hair of the male. 

The Alpha was standing a few feet away from the formed group of Omegas.  
He was currently sniffing the air, analyzing, processing it, searching for a scent that would please him. 

Richard wanted to see more, just like his friends. He shifted trying to get a glimpse at his face and just as he did that, he found himself not turned against the wind anymore. His scent was carried along with those of the others.

The trivial particles made their way, traveling amongst the others to meet the sharp nose of the guest. 

The bitterness of black tea mixed with the smell of rotten leaves, the one of the skin of a ripe apple, and the honey of lime tree leaves ascended through the delicate captors, tickled them and sent an electrical shock to the bearer's brain.

There was a shift of atmosphere. The Alpha had released his hormones letting know that he had found what he wanted.  
Richard couldn't smell it because Bruce Wayne was facing the wind but he smelled the excitement off the Omegas that were near by their group. 

Slowly the Alpha's head progressed in their direction, nearing dangerously towards Dick and his friends. 

They dared not move as they caught the harsh scent of him. Now Dick felt scared. He didn't like the smell. It was too strong, too domineering. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the man's face after all. 

When Dick opened them back they met a dark chest. 

He lifted his eyes and was greeted by a cold unsmiling face and the stench of possessiveness that Alpha's emitted when they found an unmated Omega at their taste.

The man stood in front of him planted there, straight, immutable and arctic as pillar. But behind the dark orbs danced an interest that was certain.

Richard backed away distressed. The Alpha just kept staring at him. 

He then spoke slowly:''Your name boy''. Richard's mouth stayed shut. Not grasping what was really going on, leaving the question unanswered.When the leader himself stepped in. 

''Richard, Sam, all of you what are you doing here?'' he exclaimed. ''This is not a game, get out of...''

''No.'' Gotham's prince intervened. ''The boy, Richard I want him''. 

Said boy shivered, he looked at the leader for support. What was happening? He was only...

''Wayne, he's only fourteen!'' exclaimed the leader. 

Bruce Wayne glanced at the man's bothered face then turned to eye Richard's trembling frame. 

He perched his mouth, annoyed and specified: ''He might have only fourteen summers but I can detect that he already had his first heat. He's old enough to procreate. If I am not having him I am not having anyone. The boy is mine.'' he concluded with an air of finality.

Richard gasped at those words, his muscles were buzzing and his head was tipsy.  
He was being placed, like a helpless pawn in a chess game. His feelings and thoughts didn't matter. He was being objectified. 

Bile came up his throat. No he could not do that! It wasn't fair! ''N..no,'' he cried ''I...I don't want to! I don't want you!'' he shouted. 

And just like that he broke off. Running as fast as his limbs allowed, like a doe given chase to, letting the wind whip his face, his pounding heart covering all the noises of the outside world. 

He kept on running blindly till he met with a great oak tree. There he sat against the wide old trunk, letting his mind clear and his breath catch up. 

The rush of adrenaline had worn off. He now scanned the place in front of him. It seemed as if no one had followed him. Good. But where could he go?

 

They did find him. Easily. The imprinted foot steps in the snow pointing obscenely to him. They took him, and as he fought back and spat they caged him.  
He couldn't escape anymore. 

It seemed like a cruel act but the pack had to obey it's leader. The leader knew what was best for the clan. They couldn't stop at one individual. 

Besides Omegas were meant to obey. Gotham's pack was one of the largest, wealthiest has well as strongest. Their leader seemed rough on the edges but he still was handsome and was undoubtebly capable of providing an Omega. 

Richard would be okay. No he was lucky. He would be the highest placed Omega of the region. In a world where marriage by love was rare, at least Dick had fallen upon someone healthy and powerful. 

Or so told himself the leader, too chicken to refuse the imposing Alpha and Richard's fate was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rex, regis...latin for king (all that suffering must be put to use)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter /(._.)\
> 
> Thanks to Nisha for busting the mistakes ; )

Richard awakened by a sudden halt, found his nose harassed by an undefined number of unknown smells. Had they arrived? Was this it?

The cage was seized and lifted. He couldn't see a lot through the poorly spaced bars but that was definitely a camp. He was in Gotham's territory. Bruce's territory.

He let out whine. Feeling fresh new tears making their way up to his marine eyes.

People were giving directions. The cage was laid down in a large tent. They were talking but he was paying no mind.

Omegas were bad at adapting. It took more time then normal for them to do so. New places and faces were stressful to them. And Dick was no different. His stomach was knotted and his eyes were weary.

As the smell of Omegas filled the room and the one of the Betas and Alphas trailed away he felt himself relax. Eventually the cage opened. He was greeted with reassuring smiles. A blond middle aged woman took his hand and pulled him out.

They were a total of four female Omegas. They all were mated, he could tell. The women were curious to see who their leader had chosen for a bride but they were gentle. Not prying in anyway, wanting to make him comfortable.

They presented themselves letting him smell there necks and when he was finished the Omegas announced that they were here to prepare him for this evening, when the marriage would take place.

He was given food and water. Then Richard was undressed and given a hot bath that smelled deliciously of *ass's milk. His fingers played with the red stains of poppy flower petals as gentle hands cleaned his skin. He let himself forget the purpose of all this. Taking in the soothing scents and letting the warm silky water and the dancing shadows cast by the orange light of the candles lull him. He released a content sigh causing the one called Anna to chuckle. ''He does have a tasty scent'' she remarked, the girls agreed in silence. Dick blushed, not liking to be the center of attention.

At one point the young boy yelped. He had felt a hand trailing downwards. ''Don't be shy'' Samantha susurrated, ''I have two boys of my own, there is nothing new to me there.'' Richard backed away ''I...I'd rather do it myself.'' he said.

The women exchanged looks and turned their backs to him giving him privacy. Then he was dried and they started massaging him.

They oiled his youthful body, making his pristine skin shine, combed his hair, dressed him and put red on his soft lips.

By then Richard had resumed shaking, knowing the ceremony was near. He didn't want to face the Alpha. He scared him. He was old, at least 30 years old. He didn't look nice, or enamored. He didn't want him, he didn't want the Alpha.

Noticing his scrunched face the Omegas stopped in their task. ''Shhh honey. It will be fine. My first time scared me too. But you will feel so good afterwards.'' one said. The other caressed his hair as the other added ''You are so lucky. He's so masculine. Every single Omega want's to lay in his bed and he chose you.''

That didn't help. If every Omega wanted to bed him, let them do it he thought. _I don't care what others think, I don't want him_. ''He scares me, he's thrice my age'' he whimpered ''I don't want to, please...''.

Their faces constricted. The sight of this beautiful Omega being distressed made their insides churn. ''We don't always choose with whom we go with.'' Samantha said ''But Bruce is fair, intelligent and reasonable. He will not mistreat you. With him you'll never be in need and no danger will ever come to your sight. You will have nothing to worry about.'' she tried. Richard only sniffled at that.

''You have to stop crying now or he will be displeased.'' Aurora intervened ''Let us put the kohl on your eyes.''

Resigned he let them do what they wanted. He just questioned them when they handed him a strange smelling brew. ''To trigger your heat. It will make the bonding easier'' they offered. Richard stared at the liquid hesitating for a bit and gulped it unceremoniously.

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Donkey milk (or Ass milk) is the milk given by the domesticated ass or donkey. It has been used since Egyptian antiquity for both alimentary and cosmetic reasons. [source Wikipedia]
> 
> Yeah not like ass ''ass''...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to say ''pussy'' from time to time to refer at Richard's hole, anus whatever you call it because I find it goes better with the mood. Yeah... ._. 
> 
> Also this is where the non-con, underage... will take place... [and my smut writing needs improvement]

Finally prepared, the raven haired Omega stepped out in the evening light. 

He could see the clan's members gathered on each side, as they had made a way for him to cross. The Alpha was there too. Watching him intently. 

Richard couldn't focus correctly, he was confused by all the unknown smells and the tea was making it's way in his system. It made him feel warm and clouded his senses. 

He was vaguely aware of the Alpha grabbing his arm, the contact made him shiver and when he was tugged forward a helpless whine escaped him. But remembering he was in public, he tried to straighten himself and look forward. 

He inhaled deeply to take a hold of himself. 

Richard didn't want to seem weak in their eyes even though he was. He won't be remembered as pathetic. 

And so they strolled amongst the cheering people, under the beats of the drums and the thrown rice. Slowly but surely they neared the tent, each step increasing his heart beat. 

The scent of the Alpha was becoming stronger. Even though he hadn't granted the man a look he could feel his impatience. 

Richard tried to hold his head high, whilst passing through the curious and wondrous eyes. 

They were now only a few meters from the Rey's imposing tent. 

Richard only had eyes for it. This large structure was where all will end. It was the point of no return.

 

Just at a step from it the drug activated itself fully and without a notice Richard felt a surge of warmth and suddenly collapsed, nearly dropping to the ground when wetness escaped from his rear. 

The Alpha's arms caught him in time and the first real eye contact since the beginning of the ceremony was exchanged between them. The man's eyes were blown wide, the scent emanating from him was unbearable and even though he couldn't register a lot at the time, deep down Dick was scared that the man would lose control, violate him and hurt him. 

After a slight hesitation the Alpha took him in his arms and in three long strides they were in the tent shielded from the indiscreet eyes. 

Richard was dropped on the large bed. 

The Alpha was panting, ''Boy..'' he called out. 

Dick backed away, whining out of fear. 

He was in need, more then ever. This artificial heat seemed to increase the effects of a normal one.  
It hurt more and his coordination as well as scence of judgment was abnormally impeded. But he knew one thing: he didn't want this man, he didn't want him. 

 

''Stay away from me!'' he slurred, ''please'' he added ''please...''. 

The man looked at him an unreadable expression dancing on his face. The candles, which would have been romantic, only gave a scary light and now that discontent was readable on the Leader's face Richard whimpered. 

Terrified he bared his neck in submission. 

His racing heart was becoming crazy, and as the bed sunk under the weight of the other, the teen closed his eyes shut to fight the overwhelming feelings. 

 

He felt some tugging on his closes. 

''No...please no'' he half-murmured, half-whined. 

 

Another whine escaped him when he realized that his body was standing bare and vulnerable under the man's burning gaze. 

''Boy...'' the latter said again, licking his lips ''Boy''... 

Richard screamed as the male's head disappeared between his legs. The man's tongue lapped harshly at his hole, getting a taste of the slick and Dick cried as his body sent him mixed signals. 

His little penis stuck up and a wave of warmth seeped out of him in order to allow the penetration to take place. But he didn't want to. He didn't want this man. 

Another lap made him cry out in pleasure and he couldn't help but mewl in anticipation when his ankles were grabbed and he was pulled under the naked prince's body. 

The hard member of the beast nudged at Richard shy opening and without giving a time for a beat it pierced forcefully through with a squelching sound as he pushed his hips forward. 

The little boy screamed having to adjust his body around the member. He scratched at the man's back that he had held unto. ''Alphaa'' Richard whined ''Alphaaaaa''. 

Bruce made himself an unexpected mewling sound and drew back to stick himself right back into the boy's buttocks. 

In and out he went, panting and growling as he pounded spasmodically in the child. 

Richard was gone, far, far away. He was high.

His little body was flushed and kept producing slick again and again, never running out of it, making a royal way for the Prince's penis and staining the sheets. 

When he came for the fourth time, Bruce tensed and came with him. He spilled himself in his pussy with a pleasured growl. Long spurts making the heavy balls tremble while Richard arched himself to bring their bodies closer and take it all in. 

 

Pain made him come down from his cloud as he registered the Leader's teeth planted hastily in the tender flesh of his scent glands. But something even worse, swelling in him, caught his attention. He arched is back with the pain and trembled ''Alpha! Alpha it hurts!'' he called. 

His partner brought their forheads together and answered breathlessly ''Omega, sweet Omega. Bare with me little Richard'', 

''I can't. Alpha your knot, it huuurts'' he whimpered ''Alpha your hurting me!'' , 

''Baby, baby boy. Keep my knot. I know you can do it. Don't you want it?'' he smiled.

Bruce lowered himself and kissed the little scrunched face, to the brow pearled with sweat to his slightly upturned nose. From the small chin, to the well defined cheeks. 

He then caressed his trembling sides and murmured encouraging words. 

He continued so till his fat knot came down. 

Then, he drew out, dick slipping out of the comforting warmth. He took is time to run his gaze over the wrecked little body.  
The teen was panting, his red lips parting invitingly each time he drank the air. 

''Little one, do you wish for water?'' he asked.

Richard's eyes slid to him. Dazed. 

Bruce decided that he needed some answer or not. Took a long sip of the cool liquid for himself and came back to his bride. 

He kissed the pink swells and brought the liquid to them. 

Dick drank eagerly, and as he finished and pushed Bruce's hand back a beautiful particle of the liquid slid along his face trickling down to his neck, throwing the Alpha in a trance.

The prince watched it descend, enamored. 

He broke off his entranced state when a whiff of newly poured slick reached his nose. 

He turned to his Chosen's face to meet begging eyes. 

Having spilled himself and gotten acquainted to the bewitching scent, he went in more gently this time. 

He took in his hands the pale hips and brought them to meet his. Going at a slow pace to let the boy catch his breath and feel it all. 

The King rocked in the Omega in slow motion, for an indeterminate while till the boy passed out of fatigue. 

Drawing out of him he exhaled, enjoying the view of the swollen little belly. White creamy skin protruding with the excess of seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course the chapter containing smut is a bit longer... Shame on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of angst? [Sorry I can't seem to be able to write more than this]  
> Tell me if the story is getting weird, I don't control it anymore... \\(O.O)/
> 
> Also ''passion leaf'' [the drug he took to trigger his heat artificially] provides sexual hormones for a short spawn of time [as in an evening or more depending on the dosage]. Afterward, the body returns to its normal functioning.

The sheets were damp from the male's trickling sweat and the fluids of their intercourse.

The tent smelled nothing but of sex.

Richard scrunched his nose at the stench, not quite realizing yet what it was. He didn't remember anything from last night. His head weighted tonnes, a headache had made its way in: it hurt.

He grasped with a start that something else hurt. His neck burned, his hips were sore and most of all his pussy felt as if it was on fire.

When a hand landed flat on his naked chest, his pulse accelerated and panic washed over him.

The hand pushed him against a buff, large, warm chest and journeyed to his cheek to caress it.

Richard froze. No, he thought. _No, no, no_.

 

''How did you like our honey-moon, baby?'' said a groggy voice behind him.

A low, masculine voice.

No said Richard to himself. _I didn't, he didn't_.

His breathing altered. Dick closed his eyes. Wishing the images in his head away.

His concentration broke when a kiss was deposited on his cheek, then one on his neck, then one between his shoulder blades.

The voice spoke up again ''What's the matter little one? You're tense.''.

Richard faced the voice, eyes wide open ''What did you do to me?'' he asked horrified.

 

Bruce frowned. He reached to cup the face of the teen but Richard backed away from them.

The male sat upright, displeased. And the boy was even more terrorized with the change of posture.

Bruce looked in the shinny orbs and spoke with a resemblance of sweetness: ''The dosage I ordered for your tea might have been too strong. I'm sorry, it happens. Passion leaf can blur the memory. I didn't want to have to mate you in a situation when you were lacking of slick. The possibility of you being dry while the intercourse couldn't be over looked'' he finished.

Dick looked at the man with an incredulous face. ''What?'' he asked in disbelief.

Bruce attempted once again to touch the boy. He succeeded in putting his hands on the frail shoulders.

''Richard you know how Omegas panic. It can result in an incapacity of producing self-lubricant during the act. Or at least not in sufficient quantities. I know first times can be an ordeal and I didn't want you to hurt yourself...'' he ended in a whisper, leaning in to take a kiss.

He brought their faces together and closed his eyes while Richard's stayed wide open, in a state of shock. The Ruler's lips closed in on the small ones and captured the lower lip of the bewildered teen.

He kissed the unresponsive boy slowly, taking his time and started to move is hands away from the shoulders. One slid on the boy's side and the other massaged the white chest to stop at the pale pink nipple. Bruce broke of the kiss then and looked at the unmoving boy with dark lidded eyes.

He bent and nuzzled the neck of Richard, he nipped and bit it and then flashed a teasing smile at the boy before going for the little nipple that he sucked on like a hungry child.

Richard's breathing became erratic. But the man above him, too entranced in his desire hadn't yet registered the Omega's distressed scent.

He continued his ministrations and grabbed Richard's ass cheeks, while the boy was beginning to become hysterical.

As the Alpha's hands prided open the buttocks, Richard yelped and on its own record his hand took some run-up and slapped with all it's weak might the face of the male whilst a growl escaped his mouth.

The hands of the Undefeated Warrior went limp.

A dumb expression mixed with dismay and disgust came upon his handsome face as he finally filtered the smell of the Omega which was devoid of arousal and signaled fear, anger and panic.

He registered his partner's limp dick and looked at the Omegas's face.

Richard was panting and his beautiful face distorted itself as he shouted: ''You raped me! You...you... I..I hate you! I wish you would die!

How could you?'' he sobbed. ''I don't want you, I didn't want you'' he cried.

The boy curled in a little ball and sobbed, sniffled and hiccuped in the sheets while snot mixed with his tears.

 

The man watched him silently, after a pause he stood up stiffly.

He cast a last look at the feeble frame, dressed himself, then exited the den without turning back, leaving the weeping child behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if it's too incoherent. I wrote and rewrote it. I'm still not very satisfied...

Richard woke up in the late afternoon to a growling stomach and a dry mouth. Shakily, he rose on his arms and blinked his puffy eyes to accommodate them to the lighting. He felt miserable. On the inside because he was tied to a monster of a man and on the outside because his body was coping simultaneously with stress as much as the hormonal re-balancing it had to operate due to the sudden change the drug had brought. Though it seemed that all of it had exited his bloodstream: he could now think more clearly, his body temperature had lowered and overall he could recall the events of the past evening.

The horrid image of the ravenous eyes of the Night Lord - two dark craters - as they had raked over his vulnerable body was burnt in his mind. Itself replayed over and over the horrible sound, the long satisfied growl that the wolf had emitted when he had emptied himself in his intimacy with a disgustingly appreciative noise.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No it wasn't. For he remembered how he had yielded to the man's touch then. How he had been relieved when their pelvises had been brought together. And worst of all, how the fruit of their consummation had brought him to orgasm.

He had been abused and he had liked it. How could he hold his head high with that notion? How could he ever respect himself, trust himself? He was nothing but a revolting, distasteful whore! _I'm hateful_ , he thought, _I hate myself_. _I hate being an Omega_. Richard acknowledge the burn of new tears coming to his eyes and cursed.

He raked a hand in his hair and nervously rubbed the other over his neck when his finger encountered their bond mark. The recognition sent a jolt from his spine to the back of his throat and he retched on the stained sheets.

…................

At dusk, when the Alpha came back to his den the tall figure was hit by the pungent smell of an Omega undergoing a panic attack, underlined by another acrid smell that he could not yet identify.

As he penetrated further in, he found the little Omega curled on himself, left cheek laying in something he recognized as vomit. He eyed the trembling frame bewildered. Not quite grasping the situation.

It came upon him, like a thousand bricks: Bruce's jaw tightened at the realization of his own failure. When he had encountered the Omega's rejection, instead of facing him, or tending to him, he had disappeared. He had left the Omega alone in the tent. Where he had no food, in a place where he had nor marking nor belongings. Nothing to hold on to. He had left the poor thing to himself, whilst he had indulged himself in the feelings of a wounded pride. He had allowed himself to stop thinking rationally.

With an angry snarl he picked up gently the body. Bruce got the black sticky hair out of the boy's eyes searching his attention. They were open and unfocused although the young one must have registered his presence, or so he guessed, for the fall and rise of Richard's small chest had accelerated.

The Alpha emitted another displeased noise and dumped the damp body in the cold unremoved water of his morning bath.

The thermic contrast jolted Dick's brain. Awakening him from his strange slumber. He shook violently in the Alphas arms that held him firmly and down in the water. The Omega was obviously terrified and uncomfortable but no complaint was uttered.

The Prince of Gotham took the Omega's silence as a confession of his fear of him. He decided to take advantage of that and toke the card for his game.

''You hit me Omega'' he reminded in a cutting tone of voice.

Those simple words were panic-suppliers to Richard. Poured out of him more of the rancid scent that belonged to terror. He stilled completely. Eyes wide, his body, though not directly turned to face his husband was entirely focused on him, anticipating his punishment.

Alphas were prideful creatures that asked for respect and constantly wanted it to be displayed to them. Insults, strikes were always fight-starters amongst Alphas. Rare were the Betas even more so the Omegas to ever defy them.  
The Night Lord, who was feared amongst the other packs was undoubtedly no exception. And if he was on top of the chain, Richard expected a savager, more fiery reaction coming from him then he would from any other Alpha.

Yet when he saw that the Omega had stopped trembling. Bruce lifted him out of the tub. He didn't make any eye contact with his mate. Made him sit on the little bench with a pressure of his hand on the shoulder and began drying him roughly.

Bruce had no attention to do something whatsoever about the slap he had received across the face. He had just used the reminder as some sort of warning. Triggering this time purposefully the fear in the teen to be assured he wouldn't run away or rant.

He stood up, and ordered: ''You stay here''. The boy didn't make a move, his head hung low. Obsidian locks hiding his expression.

Casting one last look at Dick, Bruce moved away from him in order to focus on the mess of a bed. He grabbed in simple, large gestures the sheets, balled them up and threw them in the tub.  
He saw Richard shiver when he passed him to do so, reminding him that the boy was still nude. He left and came back to him with garments that he handed to Richard. _This will help with the cold and maybe the fear_. Being naked when scared never helped.

He took new linen sheets from a chest and made the bed whilst Richard dressed himself.  
The Omega stood awkwardly in the room, watching the man's muscular back working. Eventually his bond-mate addressed him: ''Help yourself to the water. It's next to the chair'' he pointed, voice barely a whisper.

Richard rose his face and blinked his eyes in order to focus and find the water he had been fed by Bruce. He had forgotten how much he was thirsty.  
Dick spotted it but as he tried to stand his knees buckled up under him. He gritted his teeth expecting the ground but found himself instead in strong arms.  
The smell of Bruce enveloped him. ''You're exhausted, rest. I will bring you some food'' he said, laying him back down on the bed and handing him the gourd.

Richard watched the Alpha leave. Not quite knowing what to do. He hated the man but couldn't help feeling some sick gratefullness towards him. Bruce Wayne was an Alpha, and not just any Alpha. He could have beaten him. Deprived him of food. Anything. But hadn't. Though he couldn't be sure he would get away from this that easily.

 

Bruce came back a platter of what seemed like venison and roots hanging from his long pasty hands.  
At the foot of the bed he paused, lips barely parted as though words had wanted to spill out from his mouth, though they didn't drop. The man had been wanting to say something but thought better of it. _Fed he will be more receptive_.

He sat next to the young boy and handed him the plate. Bruce had attended to read his face then, but the Omega kept his head and eyes low. Still he muttered a crumpled thanks but didn't make a move to touch his food.

Bruce sat up from the bed and went to perch himself elsewhere. Guessing that the boy, ill at ease didn't feel comfortable eating next to him.

He went to the little stool where he had previously put Richard on and a frustrated sigh escaped his thin lips as he anxiously passed both of his large hands and his coal short cut opulent hair.

Richard took advantage of the fact that the man's attention wasn't focused on him to steal a glance.  
Something in the Alpha's expression, maybe the lines that his forehead bore or the grey rings under his eyes made him relax a bit.

He dug in and once he had started he couldn't stop. He finished the plate quickly and if the situation hadn't been so awkward and sick he might have let a satisfied sigh.

Their eyes met for a second but Richard was quick to redirect them. He settled for his hands and played the wax figure. A pregnant silent grew between them. Bigger and bigger by the minute and it became harder and harder for Richard not to plunge himself in the depth of the sheets to hide and curl himself in them.

Eventually Bruce spoke. He did this from his ridiculous little stool, a few meters from the bed. He had decided that space between him and the boy would make things better. His smell though present in the whole tent wouldn't be as fresh and overwhelming for Dick which would allow him to concentrate. Whats more Dick would probably feel safer physically too.

''I hadn't imagined the extent to which you were reluctant of this relationship'' he confessed.

Richard turned his head, listening.

Bruce wasn't looking at him. Hands joined and brows furrowed he was staring in nothingness.

He didn't know how he was supposed to apprehend the situation.

He looked at Richard, their gazes met up in a strange dense state, heart beats slowed and lumps in the throat formed.

Feeling awkward and sick, Bruce tore is eyes away and got up in a swift movement.

''You may go if you need to relieve yourself... You are also free to roam around during daytime, just come back to me''. _Or I'll fetch you_ , he might have added.

…................

It was earlier then he thought.

Richard embraced the cool air on his face, taking in the clean oxygen with greedy gulps. It was as if he had been under water all of this time. He hadn't realized how invading Bruce's smell had been.

He finished what he had to do hastily. Not completely at ease. He hadn't dared go too far away from the tent. Though he was a bit curious to explore and stretch his legs he was still in an unknown place with unknown people.

Truth was, he didn't want to go back in the weird atmosphere that reigned in the den.  
What was he to think of his husband? And the thought of sleeping next to the man impaled his stomach.

The horrid thought of being touched by him...

 

Richard closed his eyes took a deep breath and looked at the dark blue sky. Thinking about it wouldn't make it go away...

He retraced his steps, at a mild pace, only hesitating once it was time to enter back in.

 

In the now practically dark tent, where the bed was placed laid the feared man on his side, half-hidden by the covers.

Richard watched him for a bit, suspecting the man to be still awake. He wondered if he laying on the ground instead of in the bed would be considered an offense...

Somehow, Bruce had guessed what was going on his his head. ''Omega. You are going to bed.'' the statement was a bit more than that : a subtle order.

The boy was exhausted. The thoughts of immersing himself in soft sheets and letting his body sink in a soft mattress were sweet. Being next to the male though made him nauseous. Vile.  
The Alpha, his husband repeated : ''Omega. You are going to bed.'' And Richard hated himself. He hated how Bruce hadn't even raised his voice or made a move. He couldn't see his face but he had obeyed to the authoritarian voice and he was scarred of doing otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, I see their tents more like yurts (=mongol tents)
> 
> This is redundant but I feel it is necessary, things shift slowly...

A blind hand stretched to the far side of the bed and only met as it searched the sheets, cold unoccupied space.

The Alpha rose begrudgingly. He searched for the Omega with his eyes. Richard was on the verge of their bed stiff as a stick.

For a young adult Alpha, who was responsible for one of the largest pack and territory of the region this situation was troublesome, bothersome and plainly unwanted.

A useless distraction. A waste of time. This is what Richard was. Maybe he had made the wrong choice. An Omega was just another problem to carry around. More responsibilities...

Should he give him back ? Now that he had lost his virginity it would be harder for Richard to find a suitor. However he could always give the boy's family money to increase Richard's *dowry. It should compensate. 

He looked over the sleeping boy. Even in his sleep he was nervous : his muscles were tense.  
''Stressed Omegas make bad bearers'' his father had told him once, when he had neared his puberty. ''If you want strong children make sure your Chosen his serene in contempt. Take extra care of them during the pregnancy.''  
He thought of Richard with child. Bruce's eyes trailed over the lump of covers on the bed that the boy formed. He imagined the soft skin of his stomach being distended by the life he would have put in him. Big and full. Fecund.  
He imagined Richard with his pup suckling at his nipple.

The Dark Night rose from the bed. Silently he set a foot unto the ground. He went around the bed. 

Should he send Richard back home ? Was he going to bother and try to tame him ? He asked himself these questions whilst looking at the constrict face. His body wasn't showing. It was hidden under the brown covers. They were pulled up to the chin. Though the pinkish lips, little roses really, down-turned and completing the frown of the brow, peeked out.  
Watching him making this face wasn't really nice. But Bruce remembered the boys form and face as he had laid under him during their union. He had wanted to possess every bit of this mortal piece. Just like he had wanted to possess him the first time he saw, no, smelled him.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes he exhaled silently.

Affairs, mistresses, no more. That's what he had had. Maybe he had loved one or two but he had never allowed these loves to bloom fully and become the beautiful flowers they were meant to be.

Keeping himself gathered, his emotion under a tight control, had brought him far and gained him respect. 

Not that it was a question of love here. It was raw primal desire. No more.

Bruce sighed again. He shouldn't have married the boy. He obviously hadn't been properly disciplined in his childhood. Then again the leader of the petty clan his bride had came from wasn't very formal. He had been more like a shepherd than a ruler.  
The Alpha remembered the reaction of the boy's parents. No one would have dared talk back to him like that, let alone question his decisions. Here is word was law.

I guess I'll be the one who will have to subdue him, he concluded. For now I'll just go easy one him while I taste the waters. Solutions always come. They just don't always have the same delay, he told himself.

…......................................................................

 

Bruce carried out his morning ministrations in the most possibly silent way. He tried no to bother the sleeping Omega. 

No so much out of kindness than to delay promised confrontation.

Little did he know that the Omega was awake. Richard was fully aware of his surroundings, listening to the Lord's every move whilst holding his breath.

But that didn't really matter, because Bruce wasn't planing on anything.

A while after the Alpha came to Richard to ''wake'' the youth up. He clutched the boys shoulder and the latter's eyes sprung open.

Bruce took it as his cue to speak: ''Today I will show you around'' he stated. The boy didn't answer but it didn't matter. ''You will dress yourself while I prepare something to eat. After the meal we will go.''

The tone of voice was cold, unwelcoming. Professional.

Richard curled on himself like a fetus in his mothers womb. He wanted to see his parents...  
Even aside of the fact the Bruce had forced himself on him the situation was bad enough: he new no one, no one knew him and the Alpha didn't seem to take any interest in him apart from his body.  
How was he to make friends anyway? His social status was amongst the highest: he certainly won't be aloud to go with the commoners...  
The more he reflected on it, the more Richard realized he didn't even feel like making some friends: he felt hollow and used.  
The old Richard would have jumped on the occasion, his curious mind always pushing him forward. But now...he didn't no who, or even what he was anymore.

The future was unsure and the close past was destroying.

His scent started to pour warning signals of discomfort and sadness as tears spread through his cheeks to fall on his pillow.

The images of the night were still there. Coming, practically never going, insisting and persistent although they were unwanted.

The night had made him forget everything, putting to sleep his troubles and letting him be free and unattached. A mystical slumber.  
The awakening had been a harsh slap on the face that as if poisoned, instead of hurting for a few seconds, were to have spread shards, fleeing in the blood-stream to reach his heart and torture it.

A second panic attack made it's way in his system. Richard could feel it coming but his voice was already useless. It was if he was falling slowly in a swamp, limbs limp, powerless, tangling themselves in the flora whilst his lungs were filled by stagnant water and mud.  
A stone was pressed on top of his stomach weighing heavily and pulling him down further and further.  
The lungs would fight for air, crying in despair, racking his insides to find desperately a drop of oxygen. Their failure would feel like embers piercing the precious tissues soon blackening and the fumes would go up to the brain and asphyxiate it. 

 

Bruce ignored the scent that annoyed him. He threw a glance over his shoulder to meet the picture of the shaking body.  
He seemed unmoved by the turmoil happening next to him till he heard little cries.

 

Richard was calling for is mother...

 

The Alpha's insides churned. He turned back again to watch the Omega. 

He willed himself to come to him. Not sure of what to do, he picked Dick in his arms and sat on his large bed, settling the boy on his lap.  
His large strong hands began the move. They slid slowly up an down the teen's back, applying a soothing pressure.  
Instinctively letting out a low baritone croon, letting it rumble from his throat to his mouth.

Richard's erratic heart beat slowed and he pressed his body in the muscular torso. The smell of promising protection rubbing off the man's biological condition luring him.

 

The Alpha's chest puffed up with a resemblance of pride. Encouraged by the Omega's behavior he raised his hand to stroke the silky onyx hair.

Richard's reaction was violent. He jumped, falling to the ground. The attention that had been brought to his skull had awoken him from his impaired state.

It hadn't been his mother reassuring him. It had been his husband...

A thick silence, installed itself between the two males. Richard was too angry at himself for being this vulnerable to care if the man caught his reproachful glare.

He did catch it, though he did as if nothing was amiss or disturbing him.  
The ebony eyes of the Prince of Gotham, looked right back at him, unfailing and told him simply: ''The breakfast is ready''.

Flabbergasted, Richard chocked. How could he dismiss him this way? He hated how weak he was. This would never had happened if he had been an alpha or a beta. He was but a useless thing only meant be breaded. He hated how his biology made him respond to stupid chemicals.

New tears came to his eyes as he mussed up the courage to say: ''I am not an object you know? You can't jostle me around the way you do! ''

Bruce hadn't expected a response, and certainly not one of this kind. If he hadn't been that angry he would have been impressed at the Omega's nerve.  
Right now he was just pissed.

''The meal is ready.'' he repeated sharply.  
''I don't want your food ! '' cried Dick. 

The Alpha stood up abruptly and came to face Dick. His stance was menacing and his jaw was tightly set.

''You feel like starving yourself ?'' he bit, ''You want to play the poor little martyr ? Do you think it's going to make difference ? You being stubborn ? The truth is you'll just be more miserable : angry and hungry !'' he exclaimed. 

''Now you come with me and you eat'' he said.

So Richard followed looking at his feat, hate foaming in his guts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys ^o^, sorry for being a slug.

     To go out Richard had worn fine linen and dabbed red on his lips. Bruce had quirked an eyebrow when he had seen him emerge from the bathing quarters, but hadn't spoken a word.

The couple appeared in the late morning. The sun was already high up in the sky. The light was glorious but the air was still frisky.

They had walked slowly, majestically around the dens. The Omega's arm resting on his Alpha's one for public display.

The Bride was to pay his respects to all of his husband's nominee. They went to meet them one by one. Some were surprised by his age, others seemed envious of Bruce or just disinterested.  
The process was strangely empowering and humiliating at the same time. He was a trophy yet they all owed him the respect due to his rank.

Although Richard wasn't born in a titled family and nobody had ever suspected that he would one day play a political role, he knew how to behave in public and he wouldn't let anybody question the education his parents had given him.

He let his movements be graceful and deliberate, in the intent of demonstrating worthiness and ease simultaneously. For it to happen, he had to concentrate though and it could be hard, for the past days had been a mixture of boredom and overbearing sentiments and he was torn between the need to run away and cry, the want to vent is anger on every living being and the curiosity to explore every detail of the lives of the people he met.

By the way, each time he had met the Alphas and their partners, he had noticed a red rash-like mark on their necks but fearing to be impolite he hadn't uttered a word or looked twice, though the imaged played in his head.

It was a tedious thing to stay polite and pleasant all of this time but the task was drawing to it's end.

….......

On their way out of the interpreters tent, as he walked side by side with his husband, the latter commenting on the nearing river, he cached the hot eyes of an Alpha running up and down his frame. His mind stopped for a bit, processing. His breathing hitched and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the predator.  
The hungry globes stopped at his ass cheeks, and Richard shivered.  
How was this happening?  
As they passed him by, the man made a slurping sound and slowly his mouth formed the word ''juicy'' with an exaggerated and libidinous grin that was performed by fat, shinny lips.  
Dick paled under the gaze. He felt raw, dirty. The feeling...he wanted to scrub it off of his skin.

He tried to make the Alpha quicken their pace to escape the gaze but the Alpha stopped in his tracks and looked at Richard. The boy had unconsciously squeezed the man's arm that was presently studying his face.

''What happened'' he asked. Richard bowed his head ''Nothing...''

Bruce grunted. He had perceived very well the change of scent in the Omega. Bruce looked around and noticed the eyes of the other Alpha that dropped down as soon as they met his.

Bruce looked over at Richard again, repeating ''Omega, what happened?''. Richard turned his head away, he felt nauseous.

The Night Lord positioned his hand possessively on Richard's nape and dragged him towards the man. The lesser Alpha's eyes widened in terror when Bruce planted himself in front of him, stretching to his full height to tower him.  
''What did you say to my husband'' he asked in a menacing tone. ''No..nothing prime Alpha'', the Rey looked at Richard, the teen had a disgusted expression plastered on his turned-away-face.  
Bruce released him and came closer to the man. ''I said'' he articulated, dragging the words slowly ''What did you say to my husband.''. The other Alpha trembled. There was barely an inch between them. ''I...nothing my Lord'' he repeated pathetically.

There was a fraction of hesitation, when suddenly Bruce gripped him by the front of his shirt and threw him roughly at Richard's feet. He lumped on the hard ground with a whimper, looking like a heap of dirty clothes.  
The Prime Alpha's hormones filled the air like bared teeth and he knelt in front of the groveling man.  
A cruel expression danced on his face as he grabbed the front of the shirt of the Alpha for a second time. ''Are you questioning my authority?'' he hissed, ''Do you want to make a claim of my position? '', the man on the ground only whimpered as a response. ''This is **my** Omega. **I** claimed him. He is **mine**.'', he growled ''For you--he almost spat the words-- to consider him, is an affront to **my** authority.'' he fumed ''And for **you** , to think that your kind his worthy of **his** attention is an insult to **his** person.'' he said pointing a finger at Richard. ''The single fact that you are allowed to see his face is far to much of an honor '', ''Now **beg** for his forgiveness'' he ordered. The man just pressed himself closer to the ground, as if trying to disappear within it. ''I said beg!'' the Alpha shouted. ''Yesss'' the man cried, ''Yes.. forgive, please forgive me Prime Omega'' he whimpered pronouncing the last words in a high pitched voice.

Richard had watched the scene intently. He couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed the sight of the disgusting man hovering in the dirt. He spared him a glance, then brought his hand to his husband's forearm, signaling that he was ready to leave.

Bruce discarded it, instead he went down on the man and lifted him again.  
The man's face was gray from the earth and streaks of white broke through the pattern, where his tears had trailed. Bruce brought his mouth to the man's ear. ''I could have flayed you for this'' he said ''remember that'' and he let go of him once again, letting him thump on the ground. He gave Richard his arm and they moved forward.

The Alpha's pace was quick and Richard had trouble keeping up, but his heartbeat was frantic, it felt ecstatic having Bruce's authority rubbing off on him.

He remembered that time not so long ago when he had gone to the feast of a neighboring tribe with his parents.  
Richard was twelve, his first heat was only old a month away and he was happy at the prospect of dancing and meeting new people. He had skipped around all along the way and when he got hold of the distant notes playing from afar he had grabbed his parents hands and twirled with them. Richard had glowed like a sunshine. He had been nothing but smiles that evening, until when a sixteen year old had slily slipped behind him and given his butt a firm squeeze right on the middle of the dance floor. Richard had stopped dead in his tracks, mortified.  
He had realized only to late what had occurred, his brain not quite believing that this could happen.  
It had sucked out all of his cheerfulness. With a bitter and sorrowful feeling, Richard had stayed near the drinks for the rest of the night. He had felt too ashamed to tell his parents what had happened. They had noticed that something was off. But each time they had tried to ask him, he insisted that he was fine and that they should get some fun. He never talked about the incident to anybody, he had wanted to forget.

...

Bruce's voices broke his reverie: ''Just one last and then you will be free for the rest of the day'' he acquainted.  
Richard turned towards him and nodded. They had resumed a normal pace now.  
...

For the first time, he gave a good look at the man's face. He had dark, thin eyebrows, a beautiful jaw actually and a strange raw but coarse energy that ran through him. It hit Richard that this mark that horrified him didn't only meant ownership: it meant protection...

They continued to walk so in silence, both of the preferring it that way. The light was starting to dim. Their expedition had taken up until now less than two hours but the weather was shifting; clouds were creeping over the celestial body.

The tent they arrived to was not far away from theirs. It had a strange shape and Richard wrinkled his nose when they entered. It smelt heavily of herbs, strange ones too.

The main entrance was filled by shelves and chests from every sizes. In the middle lay a low rough wooden table that had deep cuts embedded in it, next to it was a much smaller and higher one with a mortar and knifes upon it and finally in the corner was displayed a cot.

Just like they other tents, the room was delimited by curtains. Those were a deep purple and from them emerged a tall thin Beta. He smiled at the sight of them, making his eyes crinkle. Richard liked the man immediately. He had such a calming aura that his weary muscles relaxed.  
He approached, floating in his black gown and hugged Bruce. The Lord quirked an inquisitive eyebrow when he pulled away, directing it to the attire of the sir, what made him laugh softly. ''Pray excuse me Prime Alpha, I woke up not so long ago.'', he explained.  
His attention fell then on Richard and he asked curiously ''So this is the new comer I have heard about ?''  
The Alpha smiled, ''It is true that you haven't attended our wedding.'' he remarked.  
''Doesn't seem to me as if I had missed anything from what Dinah told me.'', he teased. ''You could at least have thrown a banquet and a dance.''  
''You know how much a hate public displays'' he answered.  
''So have I deduced during these past years my friend'' he joked.  
''Tell me Richard. I may call you Richard right? You have been here for what? Three days? You haven't seen much of Gotham yet, have you?''.  
Richard shook slowly his head.  
The Beta lowered himself to his height and said: ''My daughter Zatanna is returning from a trip this evening. What would you think of it if I offered that she showed you around for a bit tomorrow?''  
Richard's eyes widened. ''Yes'', he whispered.  
''Good'', the man said laying a hand on the top of his head. ''Bruce''he asked, ''I trust you have this meeting with the Leader of Trinity to attend to?''  
The latter made an affirmative nod, ''Ill be going in about fifteen-minutes.''  
The Beta nodded pensively, ''Good luck, then'' he offered.  
''I'll need it'', Bruce replied. ''Good day Zatara''  
''Good day Bruce and Richard. Nice meeting you young one''.  
''Nice meeting you too'', he replied softly.

When they exited it was raining. None of them had noticed it. The cool, fresh air was a strange contrast to the warm and scented beta's home.

…........

They were nearing the tent, Richard unknowingly smelling delicious thanks to the Beta that had appeased him, making his scent glands release his scent in a trusting manner. His husband was breathing the air pleased and tempted, when a woman stopped them. She presented her neck to assure her submission as it was requested and pointed towards the two men behind her. They were drenched and carrying two heavy oak chests.  
Bruce told Dick to go inside.

…..........

When the Alpha came in, Richard had started a small fire. He was sitting by it on one of the expensive gold-embroidered cushions. His back was turned away from the Alpha. Now that they were back in the tent, he felt weary.

They were not alone yet. The two men had entered the tent and they carried the chests next to the bed. When they had departed, Bruce came near Richard. ''Omega'' he called. ''These are for you.'' Richard nodded. ''I am sorry they arrived so late. They were supposed to make it at the same time as you. It was ill prepared, they encountered complications, but at least your bridal robe along with the other shipment from Grayhound were on time.'' Richard nodded again. He didn't really want to look at him.  
''The servants will come and deliver you a meal'', he continued. ''I'll probably be back when the moon will have arisen. There are books in there to distract yourself. I you need anything go to Zataro.'' he finished, and he was gone.

Richard let go a long sigh. This was going to be a boring afternoon. He looked at the splintering wood for a bit. Admiring the copper veins, appearing and disappearing with a soft glow. The smell was nice...

Just when he had decided to get up and explore his belongings he heard a voice asking permission to enter. He let it in. An Omega made its appearance, the form seemed familiar, _Samantha was it?_  
She bared her neck, which startled him, then he remembered who he was now. He mumbled an ''it's fine'', and she came closer smiling.

''How are you doing honey?''. Her face seemed so sweet and genuine at the moment that he didn't want to disappoint her heart. Instead he said that it was hard adapting. She patted his head sympathetically, which was surely inappropriate but he couldn't care less. He missed his parents and he was craving tenderness.

Suddenly he remembered who he really was: just a fourteen year old boy. He was still  
a child...and he wanted to be able to behave so.

''I made you a soup and boiled eggs, I thought it would be better with that terrible weather.'' she said. Dick smiled timidly. ''Did you prepare all of our meals?'' he asked. ''Oh no dear, we take turns.'', she replied.  
Richard interpreted the ''we'' as the other women he had been acquainted with.  
''I didn't see a lot of you around'' he whispered. She had an apologetic smile, ''Well your husband likes his privacy. We usually tidy up when he is out and these last days he has been coming to get the meals rather than letting us come. Ann thought you might be sick...'' they exchanged a look and Richard read that she knew better. Once again she patted his head. Before leaving she said, ''You'll get used to it, you'll see'', and Richard was left alone.

He returned by the fire and ate, not thinking of anything in particular. His sleepless sleeps were starting to have an effect on him so he went to bed. Without Bruce near him he dosed off immediately.

…...........

 

Satin, silk, cotton, ivory and leather poured between his fingers. Each in every piece of cloth was exquisitely simple yet ennobling. He couldn't say he wasn't pleased by the refinery of it all. He always had had a weakness for nice things. His parents used to make fun of him for it.

He was examining two small identical silver canisters that he had extracted from the second chest when the man returned.  
Richard looked at him from under his lashes from his kneeling position. The man looked somewhat angry. His eye brows were furrowed and he had this determined expression on his face.

He sighed and kneeled behind Richard without a word, encircling him with his arms as he asked how he liked his new things.  
He didn't wait for an answer and started to mouth Richard's delicate nape.  
The Omega clenched his teeth.  
Bruce's pheromones filled the air.  
His large hands traveled on his forearms to recover his own. He released the small neck to bury his nose in the unruly hair.  
Richard stayed very still and breathed through his nose.  
''Did you open them?''he whispered in his ears. Richard didn't understand.  
''The canisters.''. The boy shook his head.  
The right hand left his wrist to come and glide on his side.  
He started to shake.  
''Do it''. He obeyed, relishing the distraction. The lids came of with difficulty. There was a blue paste in one of them, the other contained red.  
The Alpha growled and nipped his ear lobe ''You'll have to wear them eventually'', he said.  
''I saw you staring a their bond marks.'' he said. ''They are highlighted by the ochre paste, it's a tradition. You get some indigo too because you're my Prime Omega.'' he purred, stressing the possessive pronoun.  
_I am not **yours**_ , screamed Richard in his head.  
''The others that are socially elevated get orange otherwise.'' he finished.  
His skin crawled when he felt himself being pulled closer. He choked when he felt the harsh erection pressed against his lower back. He sprang up in disgust, dropping the canisters.

Richard watched them roll on the woven carpet and leave threaded splashes of pigment.

The Lord got up, the man was trembling from rage. The boy stiffened, his instincts crying to make him beg for forgiveness. His jaw was painfully seized, and the Alpha's eyes went at an inch-range of his. Richard scrunched his nose in pain.

''I will not wait for you eternally'' the man warned. ''My patience is running thin.'' he said coldly to the tear-eyed Omega. ''Soon I will take you and you'd better be ready because I will not deprive myself of what is between your legs.'' He dropped Richard's jaw and grabbed violently his hair, forcing his head back. Richard protested weakly, pushing his chest with his small hands but it was no use and he cried silently as the man planted his teeth in his throat to establish his dominance.

He was released and he dropped to the ground. _He is the same as the Alpha from two years ago, and he is the same as the one as from this morning,_ he thought.

''I hate you'' he said out loud from his corner.

''And you're a whinny bitch'' the male replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The abscence of smut is disappointing I know, it is a slower burn than I thought. In one or two chapters?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies, cake pops and rainbow wings to you all, here is another chapter

     Richard was so astonished that he wondered how the man had came to choosing him rather than her. She was simply beautiful. The girl's face was framed by black furnished hair cascading down to her shoulders. Thick eyelashes encircled her borderline lilac eyes, and her complexion was a strange mix of healthy pinks and reds. But the Omega would have been even less remarkable if she hadn't had a twitch at the corner of her lips and that pointy chin and playful brow that demonstrated a great liveliness and cunning mind.  
She made him feel self-conscious to a certain point where it could have been uncomfortable. Indeed, from her poured an elegance that screamed high-born and he felt foolish for having thought that he could have imitated it so easily.  
However from the moment she spoke he felt the same soothing effect that her father had had.

She had been very familiar from the start and her being aware of it, she excused herself by explaining that Bruce was her Godfather so it was hard for her to imagine staying formal. ''We are family now'' she had said.

That had occurred like a wonderful thought to him.

Very easily Richard had warmed up to her and he believed that regardless of his loneliness and need of some sort of connection, he would have been friends with her.

At first she had done most of the talking because he was unsettled and the past events had done a shaky trick to his moods, but with little questions and a lot of anecdotes she had brought him to come out of his shell.

Now they were both laughing silly and the old, curious, over enthusiastic Richard was back.

Bruce was buried deep in the forgetting depths of his mind when eventually, as they were sitting in his tent around a platter of honey-goods, she brought the subject up. Richard's mood immediately turned and sensing it, she worried her face. The male was a close friend to her family apparently so he couldn't reveal the truth without fearing of being hurtful, as a consequence he simply stated that they didn't get along and fought by times.

''Bruce is very stubborn and can be Manichean at times'' she assented.  
''You know I think I know why he choose you.'' she declared after a pause. That matter interested Richard, because there wasn't a day that came by where he asked himself why he was in that position.  
''I was very surprised when I learned how old you were, and that you were a male who came moreover from a simple family. You see, he usually went for prideful women from distinguished ranks.'' she continued. Richard didn't comment ''I think he likes and sees that trait in you that he lacks. You have these playful eyes and this optimism that is seldom found in people. Especially in Bruce who is always so grave and concerned. He doesn't know how to let go, but you do. You breathe life.'' she finished with a smile.  
What she said was received as one of the greatest compliments to him, but he felt it undeserved. He had been called lively by a few, but since the Alpha had entered his life he had been nothing but gloomy, week and depressed. He told her that he never had been this way around the man and that he probably didn't know that aspect of himself, so her theory, although flattering must be erroneous. Zatanna contradicted him: ''Oh no, I think he very well senses how you should be. He is very good at discern people. Maybe that's why he has been so cranky. He must sense that you are not at ease with him and his pride must be affected by this. He his very prideful.'' Richard didn't reply and she felt it her obligation to show her Godfather in a better light. Zatanna recounted times when he had been generous or astute, and repeated jokes and teasing, a few to which Richard had laughed, that Bruce had done.  
By the end the married Omega believed that there was maybe more to the man than he had been shown initially.

Zatanna and him spent the rest of the afternoon together, leaving the delicate subject slowly behind to derive towards lighter ones.

By the end of the day, the father came and announced that he had invited the couple to dinner.

They were just about to settle around the table when the Alpha arrived. He carried an unappeased scent but seemed glad to find the Zatara family.  
The courteous meal was animated by Zatanna and her father manly. Richard didn't speak, he was mulling over what she had said. He had the leisure to observe his imposed husband talking to his Goddaughter and friend and if he hadn't known him, he could have pined the Lord as a very interesting, somewhat gentle and respectable man.

…...

They went back home together and the male politely asked how he had liked Zatanna's company. It was a subject he warmed up to with ease and they actually had their first pleasant conversation together.

Setting foot inside, Richard noticed that the stains on the carpet had been cleaned...

He thought about what Zatanna had said.

Maybe if he tried...

The Alpha himself had said that he won't be waiting for long...

What else could be more efficient for staling?

Inhaling deeply, he took a few steps to draw closer to the Alpha and presented his scent gland. The male happily surprised, bent and mouthed it softly.

 _God._ Richard tried not to shrivel away from the touch. Resolute he held onto the hem of the man's pants and fumbled to get them downwards.

The Alpha's lips left his neck, startled by the young's actions but Richard threw him a shy smile.

_Don't let him see I am pretending. God, why am I doing this?_

Harboring an air of confidence, he guided the Alpha to the bed in made him lay on his back. He hesitated for a bit... so on his own initiative, the man took every bit of garment off and laid on his back, letting his upper body rest on his elbows.

Richard looked up at his face. He was waiting for Richard to move.

A false air of shyness and want still plastered on his face he approached the manhood.

The man spread his thighs. They were so big and muscular. The Omega looked at his still clothed ones.

They were half their size.

He took the man's cock in his mouth. It felt salty and acrid on his tongue. The foreign body was strangely rubbery yet very invasive.

Determined he went down, sucking his way towards the dark curly hairs, trying to ignore the nausea. He wasn't even around half of it when he knew that it was going to be too much.

The Omega forced himself to bury it deeper in his throat and his gag reflex manifested himself. Out of need he let go of the manhood to repress the fluids. He coughed, chocking ridiculously on his own saliva.

Tears of frustration pricked at his eyes if he had felt humiliated getting down on his knees this was far worst.

Out of pride he tried again, but soon the scene repeated itself and he recoiled on himself burning with shame.

Bruce that hadn't done anything yet straightened himself from his laid back position. He closed his thighs, now kneeling he cupped the contrite Omega's face, tilted it slowly, than kissed the fading mark of his teeth on the tender skin.

Richard waited docilely for something to happen. He prayed silently that things would stop there.

Bruce wrapped his strong arms around the arching of Richard's spine and pulled him closer. _Don't spread my legs_ , Richard thought closing his eyes tightly.

The Alpha didn't. Instead he bent his neck to let it fall on his husband's nape. The contact was alien, maybe tender.

In this position their scents intermingled, Richard felt tipsy. Never had his nostrils come this close to the mans neck. The scent was different than the one emitted by the glands of his genitalia. It was different than the possessive one he had exuded at the time they had met and he had gone through the artificial heat.  
This scent was a whole new one. It was Bruce, Bruce's essence. He could differentiate the smell of the Alpha's arousal from the one of his core, faint and hidden underneath.

He felt Bruce's fingers take his and the motion made him blush. The man guided the boy's hands to his mouth licked them to Richard's dismay, spreading saliva on the palms. Reminding the Omega of the time where the male at tasted his intimacy.  
Before he could think too much of it, his hands were guides to the still erect cock, and the Warrior made them curl around his shaft.

With his big hands covering Richard's smaller ones he began moving them up and down his penis.

Soon under the strokes the man's breath became shaky and his hands pressed harder and moved faster along the member.

Richard was deeply embarrassed. Its seemed to him that this was worse than oral sex. Because even if this was less humiliating, watching and hearing someone half-masturbating himself was very unsettling. The weird intimacy of the act added to the awkwardness. Plus Richard's goal had been to be in control, to dominate the alpha in some way, make him hopeless in his arms.

Instead he was reddening furiously and trying to imagine himself elsewhere.

The shaky breath morphed into pained grunts and Richard felt the warmth of the Alpha's breath pressing urgently against his cheek.  
The Alpha sped up some more and shivered. He made Richards hand squeeze his purple mushroom and the boy wondered at the heavy beads steadily leaking from the slit the size of a needle prick.

The Alpha left the boy's hands to lift him and position him unto his lap.  
Richard eyes widened in mortification, thinking that the male would want to penetrate him but he simply brought their bodies closer, probably seeking the contact of their skin.

When Richard acknowledged that he was safe, he continued what Bruce had instructed him. The man was resting on his elbows now as Dick worked him. The boy tightened his grip wanting this to finish fast, made sure to squeeze the head and run a punishing thumb on the slit from time to time like he had been shown.  
Bruce shook under him and moaned in his own fashion, he couldn't keep still it seemed. He went from resting backwards to coming back forward half-hugging the teen. His hands went running up and down Richard's ribs, mouth nuzzling at the same time the boys neck and humming in approval.

It seemed to take forever, the man's stamina dragged time, in Richard's had pictured this a lot quicker.

Then the male became toothy and Richard encountered some difficulty running his hands up and down the uneven shaft. The Alpha's knot was growing, it was more difficult to manage, especially with Bruce nipping at his neck and groaning in his hears.

Also his arms where beginning to tire. Bruce made a displeased sound at his decreasing performance. He grabbed one of Richard's hands and made it stay still at base of the growing knot, instructing the other to continue moving up and down. ''That's it'' he whined, approving of Richards movements. ''Faster boy'', he grunted, ''faster love'' he breathed out, throwing his head back and he came hard, his dick twitching violently squirting his seeds unto Richards solar plexus as he groaned satisfyingly.

Richard couldn't help but marvel at what he had done to the man that was still shakking under him.

The latter straightened up, and looked at Richard, his eyes were hazy and soft. He grabbed the boy untop of him and pushed him down so Richard was laying underneath. ''Don't remove your hand'' he said.  
The dark-haired male's head dipped and their lips met, his own mouth wasn't responsive but the kisses where too short for it to be interpreted. He was sprawled awkwardly under him, hand still holding unto the hungry knot, cum drying on his stomach, while the strong hard body hovered over and kissed him.

Richard was thinking about the cum. He wanted to wash it.

The Alpha went for his neck and bit him. Reaffirming his ownership and Richard grunted unhappily but the male paid no mind. He made Richard spoon him and fell asleep with the boy's warm body pressed against his and the hand obediently wrapped around his cock as it waited for the knot to come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning the first part: I apologize if it appeared weirdly written, I read Jane Austen and she messed up with my brain. Hope it didn't bore you.  
> I also hope the transition between the smut part and the ''making friends part'' wasn't too rough...  
> The next chapter will be longer to upload.
> 
> That said, sleep tight


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem with chapters starting on mornings....
> 
> Also, I re-read my drafts and gosh I apologize for the where/were mistakes. I hadn't paid attention. Eww. Sorry ._.
> 
> Even worse, I hope there are no big fans of the Zatara community (to be honest I'm not familiar with them), "Zataro" doesn't exist: it's Giovanni Zatara (or John for translated Italian). Sorry for the inaccuracy, I'm an ignoramus.

       Richard woke up to the unsuspected scent of ripe pears, his favorite fruit. It didn't take him long to realize that the smell was underlined by the one of smoke, wet wood, swamp water and the tang of redcurrants.

Of course it was Bruce's scent. Who else...He just hadn't analyzed it yet. Hadn't ever payed attention because he had tried to reject it and block it out of his memory and scent captors.

He felt disgusting liking it. HIS scent...Though the bewildering sweetness of pears that the man emitted in his sleep was unreasonably reassuring.  
The face of the Alpha was relaxed and at peace. The sound of his gentle snoring resembled a purr, and his parted lips that had let a trickle of drool escape unto the filled pillow, cast a childlike aura to his strict figures.

He was a handsome man. Undoubtedly...

Richard rested his head between his hands, shaking it at the events of the past night. How could he have done that. He didn't recognize himself. But it was necessary. It had been, he kept telling himself. He couldn't make sens of his feelings. What was to be thought or felt?

He stood there for a bit. Sitting next to him, watching him sleep. Some time passed, a woman came in, left a platter of food and drinks then left.

When the husband finally awakened, still hazy, the man reflexively hugged the Omega's waist and nuzzled his loins inhaling deeply and contently.

One sexual intercourse. That's all it had taken to render the man as sweet as a lamb. _How pathetic was that?_

The dark eyes looked at him softly, the body rose and he kissed his temple. ''You made me forget about my dreadful meeting planed this morning'' he smiled, stroking the boys cheeks. ''And the one I have this evening.''he added. ''But you'll come with me to that one.'' Dick's scared face made the Alpha chuckle. ''Basic appearance. You'll just have to show up, nod your head and eat. It's a diplomatic thing.'', Richard acquiesced... It already sounded awkward and boring. ''You'll do fine'' the Alpha said, kissing his temple once again.

After eating and informing Richard of his daily-duties, the man had left. He was to see an instructor that would teach him advanced geography, history, strategy, first-aid basics, and make him study the universal pack-laws as well as Gotham' s. It could sound like too much but honestly Richard was delighted. Apparently Bruce liked his companions smart and it made him consider his marriage through a different angle. He still was a pawn in his husband's hand but at least he wasn't being put on a shelf to be pretty and wait all day.

Once he had departed, he touched his cheek, feeling a bit alone.

…...........

He had spent a tiresome but interesting day with his instructor. Now he was only waiting for the Alpha to return and take him to the gathering. The man had promised a short briefing.

But his stomach was acting up.

Heavy fluids came up to his throat once again and he expelled them in the bucket. He coughed, disgusted, watching the responsible half-digested apples, that hadn't been ripe enough, float in the liquids. He held his stomach as the next and final wave came spilling out. He spat several times afterward, to get rid of the taste of sickness in his mouth. Just when he had gathered himself up to get someone to run him a hot bath, a servant came in. She had been appointed to this hour to make one anyway, in view of the late meeting. The mess put away, he was left alone and he could immerse himself in the warm water, leaved to pretend that nothing else existed. He hoped he hadn't cached a bug. He was so exhausted, it wouldn't be a surprise if is immune system were down.

….............

Clean and simply clad, he was now obediently sitting on the bed, ready to greet his husband. Richard had put the powder on Bruce's teeth marks. He didn't like the idea, felt owned, but they had started to get off on better terms. It was only diplomatic doing. If the Alpha was satisfied enough, maybe with time he'll let him visit his family. He hoped his parents weren't worrying too much.

Richard waited. Bruce still didn't come. _What was happening? They were supposed to arrive there early in the evening._  
He was starting to get fidgety when the male came in, in a whirl. He wore a deep frown and the corners of his uptight mouth were down-turned. Richard rose to meet him but the Alpha moved him away: ''Not now'' he said firmly. _What was that? The dick kept poking him around wanting him to be submissive and touchy and now that he spared him some attention he was rejected!?_  
Richard was dejected. He watched the man disappear through the right curtain of their den --the one where he had never been to-- and come back after some shuffling noises with important papers and a- , no, daggers.  
Something was up. ''Bruce?'' he asked hesitantly. The Alpha didn't look a at him. Instead he was carefully placing the knifes at separate locations on himself. One disappeared in his left boot, the other in an inside pocket of his tight knitted black sweat-shirt and a last one lay concealed in his sleeve. The young lad was bewildered. _Was he considering killing someone?_ Somehow the self-righteous male never struck him as murderous. ''Bruce?''he tried again. His voice sounding strangely brittle.  
That time he acknowledged him ''You're staying here Omega.''. Richard' s slim onyx brows dipped. He had been looking forward to traveling. Since he had met with the Zataras, his energy had been coming back to him.  
Well except for this afternoon...  
He got scared a bit. _What if they were under attack?_ ''Alpha what is the matter?'' he tried again. ''Nothing that is of your concern. The meeting has been replaced. It's a political gathering now. Things happened.'' he stated without specification. Richard felt a pang to his pride. He was not stupid. He could understand. ''Well, can I come?'' Bruce for the first time of the evening bore his gaze into the marine eyes.  
''I'd learn'' he bargained. The male actually seemed to consider it. But very quickly he revoked the idea.  
''No. You're new to this. You'll have plenty of time to learn later. If you really want to learn I'll update you later. Now is not the time.''.  
Richard' s eye were wide and his mouth was pouty. He could see the boring evening in prospect grimacing at him.  
''Besides it's too dangerous.'' the man added with an air of finality.  
''But you'll be here'' Richard countered feebly. Yet it was lost to the man's ears, his tall shadow was already leaving the den, engulfing itself in the darkening winter's air.

The thing he had been the most scared of in his life was him. The Undefeated Warrior. So in a twisted sense he felt secure with him by his side now... Who or what could hurt him with him near?

….......

Following his husband's steps, he went in the cold night air. His original idea had been to go take a long walk. He felt queasy again now and had thought it might relieve him.  
However when he passed the Zataras' tent, he felt an indescribable pull towards it. He didn't want to impose though. So after a few minutes of hesitant staring he prepared himself to go back.

''Hey!'' a voice shouted from behind. Startled, he jumped a few centimeters in the air. It was Zatara. He still had the same effect on Richard. The boy smiled warmly.  
''I came across your husband an hour ago'' he said. ''You're eating alone?''  
Richard nodded eagerly.

The servants warned, he joined the pair. He had forgotten how much a meal could be enjoyable. Even with Zatanna' s ill cooked fish that he couldn't stop himself from eating, for some reason. Him and Zatara kept exchanging knowing looks behind her back, throwing both of them in a laughing fit under her puzzled gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm running thin, I know, sorry about that. My brain just won't supply. So it’ll only be three chapters more max.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy snail, sorry...

         The man was speeding across the field of tall grass, focusing on the road ahead. The sun was shining high, melting the thin coat of snow that had been shed. The cold air was biting his cheeks but his troubled mind kept him away from the concerns of his body. He stirred his clay horse next to the boarder of the forest where the snow was less thick, the ground being shielded by the branches. He had hoped to gain speed but realized that he won't be making it. The boarder was a few minutes ahead but he could hear the sound of hoofs now. In a desperate attempt, he slammed his heels more violently in the horse's sides to make him go faster, but the beast was exhausted. He thought about dodging in the forest. The trees would give him a chance against the arrows. As he was gripping the rains an incredible pain bloomed in his shoulder, followed by one in his lower trapeze. When the third head imbedded itself in the middle of his triceps he quivered and fell. None of his injuries were lethal but his fall had made him lose control of the rains. His foot was stuck in the stirrup and the powerful legs of the horse were kicking them forward, his anxiousness giving him a new surge of energy. After a few miles his struggling limbs went limp. Now in the landscape of Grayhound, people could see from afar a horse dragging a load behind it. When it finally reached the tents, they could make out the scratched and bruised face of their dead messenger.

…........

The boy woke up with a start. He had dreamt of pulp and blood. The hanging eye of Ben, the twisted leg of Al -his friends- danced before his eyes. It was too chilly and early to be up. He searched for his husband's reassuring form in the bed but fond none. When he smelled the sheets he realized he had never come back. Dick clutched the sheets to his chest. Fearing his nightmare was foreshadowing something. What would he do without Bruce? He didn't like him but he needed him.  
He tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. His dark thoughts were crowding his head. He recalled the time when he had fallen asleep against the man's burning back, wishing to be against it once again. This was stupid he admonished. He had hated the awkward feeling of the moment. He balled up, and after a few seconds guiltily took hold of the pillow on his side of the bed to bury himself in the mingled odor of ashes and sweet pear. He fell back asleep, ashamed and lulled by the smell of security.

The second time he woke up, it was a lot later. A pounding nausea was disrupting his throat, he jumped skillfully out of the bed and threw his head in the cleaned bucket he had used the other day.

Samantha found him like this, naked and bent over, vomiting the bile of his empty stomach. She rushed at his side. Her warm hand came on his back and the other came to his forehead. Preventing his nice hair to get soiled.

It was nice. Having some company. Reassuring. Especially since the nightmare. And Samantha was Richard' s favorite anyway. She reminded him of his father.

At last it was finished. Samantha stroked his hair a bit smiling at his apologetic face. ''I'm sorry you had to see that..'' the teen said. The servant laughed. ''You have no idea how used I am to this kinda stuff! Being a mother is somewhat of a disgusting job sometimes.'' she joked. Dick smiled with her, appreciating her lightness.

It's true, it was just kid's stuff, there was no need to worry. He had overeaten. And the hadn't been really well prepared. He wondered if Zatanna' s father had been sick too.

Samantha left his side for a second to pick up one of the furs on his bed. The female was wrapping the blanket around his shoulders when she froze in her motion. Richard could smell it before he saw him. The very strong sent of an angry Alpha.

In her disconcert she had dropped the blanket. It pooled at the prime Omega's feet with a thump.

They held their breath has he came further in. ''That will be enough, thank you.'' his cold voice said. Then, ''Be kind and start a bath.'' he asked more gently.

The women disappeared quickly behind the curtain and the boy was alone in the room. His body still turned back against the male's.

The Alpha came up to him in long strides and picked the fallen blanket. He lifted it and put it back on his Omega, that finally faced him. Richard suddenly became aware of his sweat-covered skin and damp hair. Somehow ashamed of presenting so poorly. He knew the man could smell the vomit from here. ''Look at me Omega'' the man asked. Richard' s head hung lower, he knew his mouth smelt foul and he had traces of the puke on his face. He didn't know why he was so ashamed of his appearance. It was unreasonable to feel so strongly about the situation.

Gently fingers reached his face. They tilted his chin upward so their eyes could meet. Richard' s shinny eyes met concerned ones. Something happened and he buried himself in the man's large chest. Two large arms came around him, holding him in.  
They stayed in the embrace for a bit;

''Are you sick'' his husband asked slowly.

Richard didn't want to nod.

Sighing the tall Alpha made him sit on the bed. He was kneeling in front of the boy, hands still holding his. ''What's the matter Omega?'' the man questioned.

''...We are in a crisis aren't we?'' the smaller male replied.

The Alpha frowned ''You could say that'' he answered carefully. ''Nothing unsolvable though. And nothing of your concern.'' he added.

Richard didn't answer. He was shivering under the fur. Not from the temperature. No. Something else.

The male eye's caressed the sight of the small collarbones. He felt like touching him. But thought better of it. Instead he asked again: ''Are you sick?''.

The beautiful face of the boy constricted for a second. Then he finally admitted: ''Yes. ...I am useless aren't I?'' he cried, ''I told you I could help! But now I'm just holding you down...''

Bruce was taken aback from the confession. The boy looked angry at himself.

Was it possible that his husband was scared of...disappointing him? He looked at the face of the boy again. It looked earnest. And there still was these threatening tears that wanted to spill out.

The Alpha got up on his feet under the worried eyes of his Omega. He scooped him in his arms and pressed their foreheads together.

''It's just a cold darling, you'll get over it.'' he pressed a kiss on their bond mark, ''Right now you need a bath and so do I.''.

He gathered him in his arms once again and brought him to the bathing quarters. Richard' s head was pressed against his shoulder, a shy expression on his face.

The tub was filled and the water steaming. The man came to the foot of it.

The Alpha let the Omega gently slip from his arms to the bathtub. The servant had made an extra nice job. A few candles were lit and she had put cinnamon in the water.  
Richard sighed at the warmth. The Alpha was watchful of him. Not accustomed to this type of attitude on his part. His small body was distorted by the water that came up to his nipples. Two precious little buds that Bruce wanted to take roughly in his mouth. He took off his clothes and joined his partner. The large male settled himself behind his husband. Shuddering in delight at the soothing power of the water. He was deeply exhausted. The strain leaving his body made him realize how much he needed sleep.  
He took the body of the smaller male and pressed it against his front. Their skin touching working like a wonder against his chest. Meanwhile Richard was trying to get what had happened a few minutes earlier. Since when did he trust the man that much? Said man bent to mouth his shoulder. It was his scent Richard realized. Something was pulling him towards it. Bruce smelled awfully good.

The longer they stayed in the bath, the more Richard was returning to a stabilized emotional state. He was fully aware of being naked in a bath with the man who took him from his family. However, he couldn't deny that their previous interaction had been pleasant. Nice. This sense of security he seemed to crave now.

Bruce was half-falling asleep, fighting his heavy eye-lids, so he decided to move before it became hopeless.

''Let's wash each other, shall we?'' he announced.

Richard didn't really approve of the idea, but by now there was nothing left neither of them had touch or seen. He imitated the man and took a piece of cloth soaked in soap.

He shifted forward to leave some space and turned to face his husband.

Dick observed that the man had rings under the eyes. Actually the heap of clothes he had left behind to get in the water were the same as the ones he had worn the day before. ''What happened?'' he asked. Hinting towards the daggers splayed on the ground. The Lord followed his look. He frowned at Richard. ''Let me concentrate on you for now'' he said. ''I'll tell you eventually.''

Richard made a small uneasy nod and they went to meet each others bodies. Both of them were now kneeling in the water, close to one another at hand's reach. The liquid stopped under the Omega's rib cage and just above the Alpha's dark furnished pubic hair, rendering the size difference obvious.

Bruce was the one to initiate action. He bundled the cloth around his hand, in the manner of a glove and applied, it to Richard' s pectoral. He started to apply firm circular movements going from the left to the right and Richard imitated him. It wasn't done without any tenderness on the Alpha's part, and from time to time he'd stop to drop a chaste kiss on the red lips or simply to stare in a tempted way at the boy's exposed body.

Having bigger hands and less surface to cover, he finished earlier than his smaller husband and waited for him to finish his front to tell him to turn. Richard obeyed and tried to enjoy the attention and soothing motion. He was a bit red from the whole ordeal but he turned red-beat when he heard the words innocently tumbling from his Alpha's mouth.

''On all fours Richard.'' he said, once he had rinsed of the foam off of the perfect back.

Richard didn't move so he repeated himself: ''Richard? On all fours.''

This time he knelt obediently, letting his rear in the air, in full we for the man's eyes. He repressed a whine when the wet cloth came in contact with his skin. Bruce rubbed the butt cheeks gently and slowly. It was a nice pressure. Then the Alpha spread them apart. Exposing the purple hole of the pussy and two firm little globes. Richard gulped. The man couldn't help but press his nose to the small entrance, which he inhaled deeply and contemptibly. Then he gave a teasing tug at the little balls before continuing his task in a professional way.

Richard had given a hard twitch when his husband at met his pucker with his soft lips. He became aware and embarrassed because he was the one starting to get aroused.

The ruff feeling of the slippery glove slipped along his butt crack and leaved it for the balls. Soon the glove came slipping up and down his penis. The attention brought to it was longer the necessary and the strokes became languid as he went to the pussy back to the tip of his cock. His little member was now hard and he knew his pucker was letting a bit of lubricant out of it.

He heard a deep rumbling chuckle. The Alpha was laughing at his sensitive reaction. He rinsed him and kissed the pucker again, tasting a bit of his Omega.

Richard' s whole body know was red. Especially because although he smelled traces of arousal coming from Bruce's body, he was the one emitting the more generous signals.

Bruce gave him a little slap on the ass before ordering: ''Up now''. Richard rose and trembling legs. The man chuckled again and said ''Face me, darling.'' The Omega didn't want to show his half-hard dick, but already the arms of the man were turning him around.

Bruce made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat at the sight of the little member. He kissed it affectionately and said, touching the tip playfully: ''You'll have to wait.'' The man was obviously amused at Richard' s shyness but didn't push further. He finished off the boys slender feet and legs quickly and smoothly and shooed him off.  
''You'll be late for your lessons little one. Go eat what Samantha left us and hurry up to Dinah.'' They exchanged a gaze and Bruce laughed again. This time open-throated. ''That one will go away. Now move.''

Richard got out of the bath, aroused and embarrassed. He found a towel and started to dry himself, but soon stopped when he felt someone looking at him. He turned towards Bruce that had a sly smile. ''Come here baby.'' Richard came to his husband hesitantly. Bruce chuckled again: ''You have the most adorable blush darling'' he smiled. ''Now be good and give me a kiss'' Heart beating faster, the Omega leaned in and gave his lips to the man. They pressed together softly at first, then Bruce started to move sweetly, tugging at the lower lip and applying a bit more pressure. Richard moaned in the kiss. This was good. He wanted it to continue but the man pushed him away. ''Now go''.

….............

Dick hurried along the wet path, clutching his heavy embroidered coat. Although he knew no one had the power to make him any reproach, given his status, he still felt like his old self. Honestly seeing his title of Prime Omega as a coat that he had borrowed from someone else. Anyway, he didn't want Dinah to think he disrespected her.

He arrived flushed and apologetic in his teacher's poorly furnished den. Not that she was poor herself, rather liked sobriety. Though she owned only the strict necessary, it was of the finest quality.  
The only pleasure she indulged herself in were knifes. She had an impressive collection that pulled and pushed Richard altogether.

She greeted him by scolding his form. She said that he excused himself like a commoner but now, as he was above her, he was supposed to carry himself differently. She showed him how and after he repeated after the her, they started the lessons for real.

They took a break together after noon and she talked about the future lessons that would involve poison detecting techniques and fighting skills. Richard paled a bit, realizing how his position made him vulnerable. However, he was ecstatic about the fighting lessons. After all, he still was a teenager. When Diana dropped in the word that he might need it, especially now, last evening came back in to his mind and he pleaded her to explain the situation to him.

She hesitated for a second before giving in: ''The pack of Trinity always has been a trouble to us. Recently the Prime Alpha had managed to negotiate a permanent truce between our two clans. Five marriages were supposed to happen in this regard.'' she paused to see if he was still listening. The Omega nodded feebly. He knew that what followed wouldn't be good. ''Grayhound, one of our allies was to perform symmetrically to us but the negotiations went badly. Four days ago, they sent one of their diplomats to straighten things out but he was chased and brought down by the watchers of Trinity.'' ''Are we at war?'' his voice asked trembling. The vivid images of his nightmare came back to his mind. Now that Haley was expanded and allies with Gotham's pack they were in danger to. And how could they defend themselves? They still were small. Dinah gave an unconcerned look: ''Maybe... You see what happened is that Alpha was negotiating with Gonga the Father, but the latter was murdered by Gonga the Son and that's when things came out of hand. He took control of the pack and is hungry for more. He is well supported. However, by killing his father, he lost the full trust of his allies. Also, Grayound and Gotham stand tall, each one of them has two to four other houses that have their back. Haley for instance. You needn't worry. We surely will win, if the evidence of our superiority doesn't already persuades the opposite side to drop it.'' _People always die in wars_ , the Omega thought bitterly. _On both sides_. Dinah was going to change subjects, when he recalled a detail. ''Bruce..I mean the Prime Alpha left the house armed yesterday. Is that...?'' She gave a strange snort. ''That's typical him. He's what I call a useful paranoid: he thinks of the worst hence always prepares himself for it. Their has been cases of assassinations, Alpha has been the aim of a view but I'd never would worry about him. He stands on his own. '' She clasped her hands together, ''Let's continue our own business shall we?''.

…................

It had been a long afternoon. He was happy to come back home. He was hungry too. Fish. He wanted fish. He went to see the servants and asked them if they would make some for dinner. Now he just had to wait for his husband to come.

He reapplied the red and blue powder on his neck to please the man. Dipping gently his fingers in, careful not to waste any, for he new this was expensive product. He changed too, in more casual attires. Bruce cared about outside appearance but wasn't superficial either, so in the intimacy of their den, he behaved less regally.

When he slipped the clothes off, he shuttered as the cloth brushed his nipples. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that their were browner than usual. He took one his fingers and pinched it, immediately regretting it. Since when was he that sensitive? He was hot too. Although it was cold.

Some kind of dread drained the blood from his body for an instant. Of course.. The queasiness, the hunger, the feverish state, just like now and this morning: he was in heat! The symptoms were a bit unusual but that wasn't a surprise. The passion leaf had messed his system up. Actually, now that he thought of it, it was late.

He looked at himself in the mirror again. Seeing his naked body reminded him of Bruce. He would have to tell him. The man would certainly demand to be by his side. He apprehended the thought of the Alpha taking him with mixed feelings. He still was sad and bitter about their first night and fights. But their relationship had improved. And this heat really made him want to find security. Right now he just wanted to be gathered in the man's strong arms and be pressed against the wide chest.

When the Alpha came in, Richard fixated him as he came over. Bruce was so tall and strong. An impregnable fortress that could protect him and their future pups. The black hair had melted flakes sprinkling them and the cheeks were reddish from the night air. A thin smile was coating the Alpha's face as he found himself in front of his boy.

''I hope you don't mind, I asked for fish'' he murmured, suddenly shy. The man's look pierced him, breaking his self-complacency, ''Did you?'' he replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Richard opened his mouth and let the wet tongue caress his velvet mouth.  
Bruce stopped the kiss with a wet sound. ''I want you Omega'' he declared. Richard didn't know what to do with himself.

Right now he really felt..needy?

Bruce looked at him questioningly and slipped his hand in Dick's pants. He let a finger slide along the crease to find what he was hoping for. A small amount of moistness gathered in the rear. The little Omega blushed and gripped the man's front.

The man unhooked his fingers. ''Take off all of your clothes darling. Show me how beautiful you are.''

With trembling fingers, the boy obeyed, he started with the top, that soon slid to the ground. His little nipples where stiff and purple, making his pristine skin glow in contrast.

Bruce made a strange exhaling sound in response. ''I really want to touch you Richard.'' The boy stopped then, but the man gestured him to continue.

With a red hue on his cheeks, he took off the rest and blushed abashedly when a string of wetness stayed connected from his rear to his undergarments.

''Omega present yourself to your Alpha'' the man demanded in a husky voice. Richard dizzily backed to the bed. The pheromones of his husband drowning him in pleasure.  
He lay his naked body on top of the sheets and spread his creamy legs for the man that was somehow now naked too and standing right in between his thighs. Richard blushed furiously as his pussy oozed some spunk at the sight of the turgescent member of his man.

The wide member dipped in his direction and Richard whined in anticipation. Two hands came on his hips and he got nibbled at the tip of his penis that was now straining and weeping big amounts of precome. The Alpha laughed: ''What a sensitive little one. Guide me to your pussy now my love. Take my member in your pretty hands and guide it inside of your tight pucker.'' Richard was mad with desire, he wanted the man's impossible knot in him, wanted it deep. He whined again and seized the monster in his hands. The man above him shuddered and at last the tip was sunk inside him. Bruce moaned ''Your so wet my baby, so good to me. Hook your sexy legs around my waste honey now, yes like that.''. He slide in all the way up, balls deep in his little husband that was panting softly. It still was a bit painful, the little hole having lost it's virginity not so long ago but Richard's pucker, his skin, everything was so sensitive that he felt amazing under the man's heavy weight. The Alpha made a strange exhaling sound again and drew out of the Omega entirely. The teen raised his head in concern to throw it back right away under the hard pressure of the cock sliding back in slowly. He repeated the motion faster, half-grunting, half-sighing in delight. The Omega under him was limp he couldn't do anything but cry in pleasure each time the member came back in and rubbed his insides deliciously. Richard was wet, so, so very wet. It was dribbling on the sheets, intoxicating the air and dilating the Alpha's pupils, forwarding his knot. He went in and out, again and again, in strong assured strokes, moaning with his trembling Omega that was crying his name in a demented manner. ''Bruce, Bruce, Ooh Bruce, yes Bruce, Bruce''

Richard's penis, sandwiched between their bodies, was the first to reach orgasm under the coming and going of the muscular hairy stomach that rubbed against it. It coated their stomachs in transparent liquid and made the boy cry in despair as he wanted even more. He started pushing back on the man's pelvis, forcing his pussy on the purple leaking cock of the Alpha. Richard screamed for his husband: ''Bruce in me, please come in me, come in me Bruce, Aha...'' his insides quacked on the Alpha's dick and they came together, panting and moaning each other's names.  
The knot was painful though, and Richard, after his high, whined in discomfort. Apologetically, his husband maneuvered him on his chest and stroked his back gently, crooning and praising the boy.

''I...I think my heats coming'' the boy said breathlessly , after a while. The Alpha stopped crooning then, smiled wildly at his Omega and said: '' Well it sounds like we're going to have lots of fun then.'' The rumbling sound came back and they fell asleep without eating, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm running thin, I know, sorry about that. My brain just won't supply. So it’ll only be 1,2 chapters more max?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the time gap. I got on the frigging rugby team (ackjlisjeu), plus there was the finals so I was ''busy''. Yeah, I know, that's lame excuses. I hope you don't hate me too much, anyway here it is. By the way, Happy Spring Break to you guys <3

         Richard was sitting alone at the table, picking at his roasted pigeons. The food was delicious, yet he was unable to appreciate it; unkind thoughts were disturbing his mind.

Things between the both of them wasn't as good as expected. Although their night spent together had been a kind of unnamed truce, they still had things to work on.  
For instance, they had gotten into a fight the day before.

The man had admitted that Haley, being at the rear of Gotham, would probably be the first target of Trinity. It was at a strategically interesting position because it served as a bridge between Grayhound and Gotham. From the exterior Richard had taken the information calmly, but in the inside he was breaking.

For the rest of the day he had made a point of behaving as composed as he could; trying to hide his inner turmoil. However, his attempts were badly carried for he missed his pack to the point where he was sick to the stomach and Bruce's scrutinizing eyes proved to make lies and secrets impossible to withhold.

Around mid-afternoon they were gathered around the fire, when the Alpha had lanced the boil. He had made an annoyed huff directed at him. ''I knew it was a bad idea to tell you. You're to fragile for this..'' His words had made a previously uncharacteristically silent Richard, stand up from his cushion. ''What do you mean too fragile!?'' he shrieked indignantly.

From his sitting position, Bruce scanned the boy. His thin lips opened to let out a sigh. ''Richard, stop getting on your high horses. It's childish.'' Despite Richard's hurt look he continued. ''You're too emotional and you don't know yet how to control yourself. I'm not saying this to hurt you. It's just a fact. And by fragile I mean that you can't handle stress correctly. I think you remember the two times you fainted.'', he pointed out to prove his point.

The Omega had wanted to rip his straight face apart. Instead he balled his fists and yelled:''I'm not too fragile or childish for you to stick your dick up my ass obviously! And excuse you; I think that for a prepubescent guy that has been stolen away from his parents and married by force to a brooding mountain, I'm doing pretty fucking well!!''

Bruce's face was horrified. It gave a tiny bit of satisfaction to the boy. Walking away, he grasped his fur coat and told him: ''Now excuse me, I'm off to see my friend Zatanna'' he said, stressing the word friend.

Of course they had reconciled each other later on. When Richard came back, the instant he was in, Bruce threw him looks worthy of a guilty-feeling dog, tails between his legs and ears flattened. The little husband was still unnerved though, so he proceeded to prepare himself to bed, ignoring every touches of the male disdainfully.

At one point Bruce had attempted to hug him from behind but he had swatted his hands hissing a cold ''Keep your hands off'' and the man had obeyed without a word.

In the bed he purposefully went laying on his side, as not to see Bruce. He didn't last long however, when the male started mumbling apologies. ''My Omega. I am a wreck, the diplomatic issue is straining on my nerves and I am not thinking clearly.'' he started. '' It was unfair of me to speak to you this way. Of course you are strong.'' He came closer then, and started to rub the boy's back. ''And you're also determined and stubborn. You just demonstrated that.'' Richard huffed. Though secretly, he was enjoying the efforts the man was making to win his favors. ''I'm sorry I patronized you. It must be hard for you not being able to act or do anything. I would know. I've been there'' Bruce planted a kiss is skull. ''I promise you, your family will stay safe, in a few days, everything will be finished my Little Sun.'' He hugged him from behind and Richard let him. Wanting to believe his words. He laid his hands on top of Bruce's and pressed back against the solid body and a solid erection. That had been the end of the fight and the beginning of a pleasurable night.

…...

The embarrassing soreness of their intercourse from the night before had gone away and he was left without is mate, worried and feeling useless about the current conflict.

Bruce was away at the moment, for the Trinity issue. He and Zatara had agreed, that a direct approach would be favorable. The speculations would be henceforth avoided, and the matter could be treated accordingly. They had opted to send the Alphas of each alliances to discuss directly with Trinity. Showing their power and determination but also their willingness to negotiate by entering the territory and coming to the leader.

He was worried about is clan. They weren't fighters. They would be ruined, annihilated, hurt... He thought about his Omegan and Beta friends, they surely would be raped or eloped. Concerning his Alpha acquaintances, executions seemed most probable. He shuddered.

The symptoms of his heat were persistent too, yet it still hadn't come along. Unable to take it anymore, he rapped himself in once of Bruce's furs and got out.

Nodding here and there to familiar faces he trotted to the woods. It was only until late that he came back, but there was still no word of his mate.

After three other agonizingly stressful days, he finally heard a big clamor coming from the East side of the camp. Bruce was triumphantly returning, his subjects letting him pass. He looked tired. Had dark circles under his eyes and few scratches on the face but his shoulders were relaxed.  
Latter that night, while Bruce fucked him, he learned that the matter had sorted itself on its own. The Trinity clan, after waiting for the discussions of the leaders to reach a conclusion, had rebelled themselves. Impressed by the opposition they had become skeptic of the promised triumph of their leader. Eventually, they had over thrown Gonga the Son and selected a new Prime Alpha. New terms had been discussed and peace had been assured.

''You see,'' Bruce was saying between wet kisses and the smacking of their hips, ''everything came into order and we...humpff.. didn't need to do anything.'' Richard hummed. Happy about the sequence of events and relishing into the feeling of his Alpha claiming him.

When both had achieved orgasm and the man's knot had receded, the little male's thoughts went to his small clan. Bruce had promised that he would see his family once the hostilities were over.

Bruce was eating up his ass, trying to elicit a response from his mate, who was caressing his hair with a distracted hand. Bruce continued to like and suck at the humid pucker. Stopping a few times to take a sniff of the thick scent or bury himself between the lean legs.

He stopped altogether when he realized how actually swollen the boy's nipples were. He had sucked at them and starred longingly enough to know that their size had changed over the course of the weeks.

It dawned upon him that his fertile lover was probably at the beginning of gestation. Unconsciously he made a broken moan. That had Richard lift his head up. He didn't understand why his mate looked suddenly so damn proud. The Alpha was literally glowing, his chest was all puffed. It kinda looked ridicule from Richard's angle since technically, the male was still laying on his belly, face near his pussy. His mouth was covered with a light sheen of his natural lubricant too. Not to mention his tousled coal hair.

''What?'' he asked, batting his long eye lashes at him.

The only answer he got was another pleased groan and a kiss on his belly. Richard smiled fondly at the man. Purring from the attention. Climbing back over him, Bruce kissed his forehead, then his lips and temples. Still smiling Richard petted his lover's sides. ''You are very precious to me you know that?'' the latter said.

Richard rolled his baby blue eyes, which made the Alpha chuckle. ''A true gem'', he insisted.

Pecking him one last time on the lips, he blew the candles and settled behind his lover. After throwing the covers over them, he lodged a large palm on the ephemeral flat tummy and pressed the rest of his body firmly against the small form. Recovering him with his body, providing a warm comforting nest for his husband.

Richard kept purring and Bruce smiled at the little piece of information he just had discovered.

He buried his sharp nose in the hair of the teen and amused himself by finding out the new singularities of his scent. It was all extremely subtle but it was there.

His smile grew wider. Soon his mate will be big and full of milk, ripe with their children.

 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't really go where I wanted it to. I think a pure angst and hurt would have been more realistic. Argh too late now. This is going to be the end of it because I'm clueless right now. This as not been well sought out. As you might have guessed, I kinda go with the thing while I write and it doesn't work a tone. I'm sorry. (plus I'm having second doubts about Richard's age, thinking it would have been better to make him older, Gwad [facepalm]. And he just should have ran away, ditching Bruce.)
> 
> Anyway, I'm so grateful that you all read this. Thanks for giving me a chance. This is not only the first story that I have published but finished too. Before, I never managed more than 2 pages. You really are great support! Also I know it wasn't grade A and the ending kinda sucked, but you kept on reading! You are an awesome pile of coconut pies ~(^u^~)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to progress, so be mean and harsh when criticising my writting style.  
> May the peanut butter lord be with you.  
> #fuckthislookedalotlongeronoffice
> 
> You probably all know that but just in case: *Chronos is the greek God of time


End file.
